


If Ganondorf Won

by CherryShrimpTree



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Hurt Link, Magic, Near Death, Whump, bad guy wins, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryShrimpTree/pseuds/CherryShrimpTree
Summary: Little one-shot from the ancient past of 2017.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	If Ganondorf Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SurgeOfEmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurgeOfEmotion/gifts).



> how do i do italics

  
  


“Stay down, boy. There is no shame in an honorable surrender, but there is foolishness in a preventable death.”

The young Champion was on his knees, one hand planted firmly on the ground and the other tightly clenched around his middle, trying to stifle the blood seeping through his tunic from Ganon’s most recent blow. His breathing was shallow, rapid, and Ganon detected a slight crackle with each labored breath—the telltale signs of broken ribs. 

With his sabre hanging loosely at his side, the Gerudo King watched the boy at his feet with a patient, almost detached expression as the underage hero grit his teeth, struggling to stay conscious. Ganon gave him a moment to compose himself; he'd had plenty of his own ribs broken in their previous battles, and he couldn't help but sympathize a bit as tears welled in the boy's eyes. 

“You fought well. For someone as young as yourself, you have achieved more than others have in a lifetime. As you will have a long and prosperous life, I choose to spare you upon your surrender. It was not your decision to be forced into this conflict, but it can be your decision to end it.” 

The young knight slowly raised his head to meet Ganon's gaze. He curled his lips into a bloody snarl, glaring at the man towering above him with a fierce, primal hatred burning in his icy blue eyes, the blind rage of a trapped animal. With a final roar of bravery the boy seized his sword and lunged at Ganon in one last, desperate act, only to be seized around the throat, lifted off his feet; the Master Sword clattered to the ground. 

Easy. It was always easy when they were this young–the underage knight was too small to even properly wield the bulk of the Master Sword. The boy kicked and clawed in a frantic attempt to free himself of the crushing grip around his throat. He fearfully locked eyes with Ganon, silently pleading, tears flooding down his cheeks as his struggles gradually grew weaker. Ganon got a closer look at the wound in the boy's side—one that he realized would eventually prove fatal, and adjusted his grip slightly, trying to find the right spot; a simple flick of his wrist would snap the boy's neck, postponing the conflict by at least a generation. Unlike Ganon, they never carried the memories of their previous incarnates, but he still granted them the mercy of a quick death when he could.

“ARRGH!” 

Agony shot through Ganon's shoulder blade and he dropped the unconscious boy to the ground. Instinctively he spun around and ran through the assailant with his sabre–it took a moment for him to register that he had just impaled the princess. Dumbstruck, Ganon withdrew the blade and she crumpled to the floor next to her fallen knight. He tore the tiny dagger out of his shoulder and tossed it aside, swearing loudly—never had a Zelda managed to penetrate one of his magical barriers. 

Curious, he walked over to the glowing wall that he had conjured to isolate himself and the boy in their final battle, and he indeed found that, in his haste, he unintentionally left a weak spot in the barrier that the princess managed to break through. 

He walked back over to them with a loose grip on his sabre, the blade now tinged a deep red. If they refused to comply, as they had always done, then they at least deserved a quick death. 

The boy had come to during Ganon’s short absence and used his remaining shreds of strength to pull the princess towards himself, clutching her tightly to his chest. Ganon had seen it all before. Still, a hint of remorse tugged at his gut while he watched the little knight helplessly cling to his dying princess as sobs wracked his body, gasping and sputtering and heaving while her last hints of life slowly drained away. Ganon could sense the boy fading as well. His cries quickly withered to weak gasps as he struggled more and more to draw air into his injured lungs. 

A twinge of guilt settled in Ganon's stomach and he slowly lowered his sword, his brow furrowed in heavy thought as he stared down his oldest, most hated foe: a battered, broken boy of only fifteen. “She doesn't have to die,” he growled, his voice tinged with pity. “Neither of you do. Not this time.” 

The boy's gaze sluggishly moved to Ganon, his eyes clouded and unfocused. 

“Link,” he urged, the slightest hint of a plea crept into his tired voice. “We can end this.” He tossed his sword aside and knelt beside them. “We can be free. She can be saved.” He reached out his enormous hand. “You know what I seek.” 

Ganon knew that he could never win the boy's trust, that his proposal was wishful at best. The boy held the princess to his tear-stained face and, to Ganon's great surprise, extended his hand to the Gerudo King, offering up both his and the princess’ power.

Ganon seized the boy's hand and an impossibly bright light flashed between them. A crooked grin split across his face. After so many years, the Triforce was finally his. On the back of his hand was the impossibly beautiful power of the gods at his disposal. With the most delicate of touches, he brushed his fingers against the glinting symbol, immediately feeling its immense energy shoot through his entire being. He got one wish, anything that he desired would be his to claim. For a moment he savored the moment that he longed for across countless years, then shut his eyes and professed that which he wanted most.

_Relief._

No more fighting, no more endless reincarnation of suffering, destruction, chaos. Only peace. He opened his eyes to see the two youngsters at his feet, fast asleep in each other's arms, completely healed of their wounds. 

What was there to do now? His entire purpose, the creation of his being, had now ceased to exist. He sat cross-legged in the grass as the young hero and his princess slept under the sunset, gazing at the passing clouds above. It would soon be time to set his own destiny, to rebuild a greater Hyrule, a new kingdom of peace and prosperity. But. for now, there was nothing to do but rest. 

And wait.


End file.
